Yugoslavia
The '''Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia '''was a country that existed in southern Europe in the Balkan States and was comprised of the entire region. It was a member of the European Commonwealth and was one of the most powerful nations in all of Europe prior to the outbreak of the Great War on October 23rd, 2077. History 20th Century Formed in 1943, Yugoslavia managed to establish itself as an official nation in the aftermath of World War ll. It was part of the Cold War for a brief moment and slip away from the Soviet Union in order to maintain neutrality in the conflict. In 1969, Yugoslavia had joined the Commonwealth of European States following the declie of the Soviet Union when it was growing and became an official memebr of the expanding organization. Around the 1980s however things began to change drastically. Around 1985, the Yugoslavian Economy was stagnating at an alarming rate as GDP and growth were slowing down. The nation's socialist economy wasn't working out for them as the markets were changing and many viewed the Free-Market Capitalist System as a better solution as the Soviets adopted free market policies and their economy managed to stabilize. In the 1990s, frustration with the status-quo and the failed policies of the communist party resulted in numerous separatist factions forming the in various states that made up Yugoslavia and revolted instigating the Yugoslav Civil War in 1992. By 1998, the rebellions were crushed and Yugoslavia was reunified but, it lied in ruins and eventually began reforming itself by the start of the 21st Century. Early 21st Century In the 21st Century, Yugoslavia had gone under a series of major reforms as a means of helping the nation rebuild from the civil war and progress in the new Post-Cold War era. For starters, the one-party system was abolished and a new parliament was created as a means of having better representation. By the year 2000, the One-Party Titoist state had come to an end and new parties emerged and dominated the government with the remaining loyalists to Tito reforming itself into the Yugoslav Socialist Party by 2001. Massive free-market policies were imposed and allowed for greater economic freedom resulting in a revival of the Yugoslav economy. Life expectancy had managed to increase from 52 to around 62 by 2007 and the nation managed to survive and recover from the 2008 global recession. Yugoslavia had already joined the European Commonwealth by the time it was formed in the year 2000 and reaped many of the commonwealth's beenfits and managed to recover faster as a result. By the year 2018, Yugoslavia finally recovered from the civil war and was now a modern western nation. From the late 2010s to the 2050s was a time of peace for Yugoslavia as the newly reformed and restored nation dedicated itself to making sure that it would sustain itself as a modern European nation and a modern one at that. The success of Yugoslavia's capitalist system attracted high rates of immigration from former Soviet satellite states who suffered weaker economic conditions and the life expectancy had increased again from 62 to around 78 by the year 2027 and the population had also increased as well and returned back to pre-civil war conditions. The nation's people also enjoyed the benefits of both a unified Yugoslavia and a fully integrated Europe which provided many benefits and needs to its people. This era of peace would last for decades and persist all the way into the 2050s when the decline of oil and natural resources brought it all to an abrupt end. Middle East Campaign In the 2050s, the world's oil supplies were running out and it was causing a strain on Europe's economy. Due to Yugoslavia being close to the border of Turkey and the Middle East by extension, tensions rose between the two nations and Slavic nationalists were elected into office and pushed for the European Commonwealth to adopt a tougher stance towards the nations of the Middle East which had just formed an alliance known as the United Arab Coalition by the year 2051 to counter European aggression. Despite the attempts at negotiations, diplomatic talks broke down and by the year 2052, the United Nations had dibanded and Europe declared war on the UAC by April 2nd when it invaded the Middle East. Due to the fact that Yugoslavia possesed one of the largest armies in all of Europe, Yugoslav troops were the first to be deolpyed to the front lines and were known for their high success rates. This would later be repeated during the Northern Africa Campaign in which Yugoslav paratroopers and armored divisions managed to punch through UAC defenses in Northern Africa and provide relief for bogged down French soldiers during the campaign. Yugoslav forces were also known to collaborate with German shock troopers and their combined strength made them one of the most feared units in the region. Yugoslav naval forces had collaborated with their Italian and Greek counter-parts as well and provided much needed cover fire in the region. When the UAC launched an invasion of Southern Europe in 2057 as a last attempt at ending the war, Yugoslavia's large army arrived in Greece and managed to hault the UAC advancements and push them back down south into southern Greece and Sicily. By 2059, Yugoslav destroyers sailed off the coasts of the Balkans while German armor and the British Royal Air Force dominated the skies and sent the UAC back home in retreat. European Wars After the European Armies withdrew from the Middle East and North Africa following the treaty of Instanbul and the official surrender of the UAC to the European Commonwealth in 2060, Yugoslav forces pulled out and returned home to thunderous applause as their soldiers were welcomed home and honored for their sacrifices. In Belgrade, the President of Yugoslavia congradulated his country's soldiers and held a nation-wide moment of silence in memory of all Yugoslav soldiers who died during the war but, the troubles were just on the horizon. With the pyrrhic victory in the Middle East resulting in the complete drainage of all oil reserves in the region, Europe began to fall apart and by June of 2060, the commonwealth had collapsed completely and the formerly united continent of Europe turned against itself during the dark period known as the European Wars. That same year, a hardline Marxist government was elected into power and the military took over as well and Yugoslavia began to turn quickly on its neighbors. On May 2nd, 2060, Yugoslavia had invaded their southern neighbor of Albania and quickly annexed the nation turning it into a protectorate and forcing the Albanian King and royal family into exile To the east, Yugoslav and Bulgarian forces would be bogged down as both sides dug trenches and hit each other with countless rounds of artillery. Up north, Germany had began waging a war against its neighbors once again and found itself in another war on two fronts between France and Poland with forced Yugoslavia to go on the defensive and station troops up north on the German-Yugoslav border to prevent a potential invasion of the country. Down south in Greece, the nation was caught in the middle of the war as the socialist government was voted out and the current ruling government was favoring the fascist states of Bulgaria and Hungary. In an attempt to stop the spread of fascism, Yugoslavia besieged Bulgaria and while both sides were bogged down, it did prevent Greece from getting involved in the war and Yugoslavia supplied communism partisans in the country who fought to overthrow the psuedo-fascist regime. Great War and Onward Yugoslav forces were still fighting throughout the European Wars in which Yugoslav arms and supplies were sold to communist regimes, parties, and partisans all over Europe in an attempt to spread communism around Europe once again and prevent the growth and spread of fascism after its resurgence in countries like Hungary, Bulgaria, Germany and Finland. Around 2074, Yugoslavia launched an offensive operation into western Bulgaria and was able to push them back and but it wasn't too long before the advancements had stopped. Yugoslav forces were still fighting in Bulgaria when the bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077 during the Great War. The country was hit with a small number of nuclear weapons but, the nation was destroyed in the blasts. After the bombs had fallen and the ashes had settled, most of the population was wiped out and hundreds of thousands were able to get refuge in fallout shelters that were constructed prior to the war and spanned all across the country. Years later, many of the surviving members of the Yugoslav republics emerged and began establishing new nations in the former territories of Yugoslavia. Belgrade, which managed to survive, was taken over by Serbian survivors and established the Republic of Serbia and managed to annex large portions of former Serbia. The Independent Republic of Croatia of also established up north and Serbia began fighting down south against the Free State of Kosovo which sought to establish a new independent state in the region. Bosnia however, remained disputed among ethnic and religious lines and remained the sight of massacres and ethnic clensing like it was back during pre-war times. Government Yugoslavia was originally a single-party socialist state where the president had reigned for life and would only end with his death. The Yugoslav Communist Party originally dominated politics throughout the 20th Century and maintained a tight grip on both politics and economics. After the end of the Yugoslav Civil War and start of the 21st Century, such practices came to an end. In the year 2000, the one-party state was abolished in favor of a parliamentary democratic republic in which the office of the president remained but, would be limited to three consecutive terms each five years long. The president was the head of state and prime minister was the head of government and the parliament was the primary legistlative body. In the early to mid 21st Century, Yugoslavia also became a federation and its subjects were granted more independence but, that system came to an end in 2060 in which the government was overthrown and replaced with a Marxist Military Junta from the European Wars all the way up to the Great War. Military The Yugoslav People's Army was the primariy military force of Yugoslavia It was divided into four branches; the Yugoslav Ground Forces, Yugoslav Navy, Yugoslav Air Force, and the Territorial Defense. Due to Yugoslavia being a densely population country in Europe, it's large size was used to its advantage and the JNA was one of the largest armies in all of Europe having a grand total of 640,000 active personal. Yugoslavia also possessed some of Europe's finest tanks and armored divisions and was capable of defending the nation's large swaps of land and territory. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Locations Category:Pre-War Factions